five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
90's "Fazbear"
"Oh, that old suit in the back, however, it doesn't do anything. It has maybe three or four springlocks in the legs, but that's it. I used to love watchin' his show as a kid, but now, seein' him all broken and such? Hurts my heart." - Phone Guy 'Fazbear '''was the 90's incarnation of Freddy Fazbear. Unlike his other forms, he was used in a TV show entitled "Fazbear!", instead of a pizzeria. Behaviour * First game: Fazbear first appears on the Main Stage after the characters leave. Around 3 AM, he begins staring at the camera. At 5 AM, he disappears from the establishment completely. * Second game: He first appears in the Parts and Services, where he slumps in a corner up until 4 AM. At 5, he gets up and runs to the office. The only thing that can stop him is by flipping up the monitor when he reaches the Hallway. He has a rare deathscreen, with a 8.9 chance of appearing. * FIve Nights With OCs: He has a random order of attack, and appears around 4-5 AM on the First and Second Nights, before disappearing for the rest of the time. He is featured in a small mini-game entitled "S.I.M.U.L.A.T.E.". Personality Though his true personality is unknown, the TV show suggests that he is a kind, tender, yet hardened soul. Armed with a temper and good intentions, Fazbear usually gets what he wants; usually helping those in need. He broke the fourth wall often, and in a carefree manner, and liked to play pretend and take pictures. However, again, the true ideology behind him is unknown, and his nightly behaviour suggests that he simply wants to A) escape or B) kill. Appearance Fazbear is similar to that of the current Freddy Fazbear, but, with noticeable differences. For one, his painting is a monochromic grey, and his bowtie is 2 degrees farther to the left than that of Freddy. His feet are also slightly larger, and his teeth are chipped and short. He also possesses no springlocks within his head, and his eyes can be popped out by outside forces. Meanwhile, his right arm is limp, and the stomach and forearm areas are rusted. "Fazbear!" information "Fazbear!" originally aired on January 6, 1990. The show followed a grey bear named Fazbear, and his friends "Springy the Bunny" and "Mr. William" (two 'sockpuppets' who replaced his hands often). They lived in a small cul-de-sac, fittingly named "Pizzatown" that was populated entirely by animatronic characters. Some of these characters were Fazbear's love interest; a female version of "Foxy", the main antagonist; "Puppet Man", and a narrator named "Mr. Afton", who Fazbear would communicate with often. The show was supposed to teach children life lessons, but not in an exaggerated or capitilist way, and was often direct to the audience after the conflict of the episode was solved. The show went on for several years before the reopining of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, to which "Fazbear!" was cancelled. Reruns of episodes can be viewed on Channel 6 around 5:07. Appearance in games ''This is a free to edit section, though, I would prefer if you asked first. * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * FIve Nights With OCs Trivia * He was inspired by old Disney cartoons, such as Alice's Comedies ''and ''Merry Melodies. * Oddly, no picture of him has ever featured his eyes. * His feet are larger than most other Freddy models. * Clicking his nose when on the camera causes a soft boop, followed by rustic laughter. * "Fazbear!" was originally to be replaced by "Fredbear and Friends", but the creator quickly realized how that would screw up the timeline. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Withered Animatronics